


Alone Time

by DaisyChainz



Series: Culture Shock [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Slice of Life, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Ben convinces Hux to go camping with him so he can ask him an important question. Who thought getting him alone for five minutes would be so hard in the Great Outdoors?





	Alone Time

Hux woke up out of a deep, deep sleep. He lay huddled down under the heavy blankets that were warm and comforting, and just on the verge of being too hot. He blinked sleep out of his eyes and vaguely became aware of voices outside. 

He lifted his head up just a little, looking around and just remembering he was in Ben's bed--not his own. He could start to make out Ben's voice and another man's. 

He threw off the covers, partly to force himself out into the cool air. He turned the corner out of the little bedroom directly into the tiny bathroom and got ready to take a quick shower. He needed it after everything he and Ben had been up to the night before. 

Once he was completely ready for his day Hux ventured out onto the new patio that Ben had built off the back of the trailer. It was a semi-circle of benches around a firepit, the ashes of their last evening around it quiet and dark in the bottom. 

Ben had his bare feet propped up on the cold firepit, a mug of coffee in his hands. A broad-chested man with dark skin sat across from him. He stood up politely as Hux came out. 

Ben turned to look at him. "Hey there, sleeping beauty." He smiled and held out a hand to Hux. Hux stepped over to stand beside him as he nodded to the other man. "Good morning Finn. "

Finn shook his hand and re-took his seat. "I hadn't seen Ben in a month of Sunday's, figured I'd come for a visit." He looked between the two men. "I hadn't interrupted nothing, I hope." Hux didn't think he had heard a complete -ing sound since his arrival. 

Ben waved him off. "Naw, you're fine. I was just getting a few things taken care of 'round here."

Hux liberated Ben's coffee mug and drained the cold dregs from the bottom. He gave an involuntary shudder at the sludge of sugar he got as well. "I must have been more tired than I thought. I slept like the dead." Finn took a drink of coffee and smiled politely into his mug. Hux blushed as he realized the implications of the past two statements. He looked at Ben, he was smiling slyly at him. Hux stood, taking the mug with him. "I need more coffee." He muttered and went back inside. 

Ben had left a pot on and Hux refilled the mug, not adding any sugar, but he did pull the milk out of the refrigerator. He noted it was getting low, then went back out to join Ben and the neighbor. 

"I'm tryna convince Hux to go out camping with me tonight." Ben said as he stepped over his legs so he could sit next to him. "He's never been."

Finn looked a little startled. "Really? Well, the weather's gonna be perfect. Cool, low humidity. Where you going?"

"Parkway. Just one of the camping areas up there. Not exactly roughing it with the facilities, but a nice taste of sleeping outdoors."

Finn nodded and tipped his mug in Hux's direction. "You should try it. It's gonna be a beautiful night to be up on the mountain."

Hux looked at Ben who smiled brightly. He knew how to convince Hux to do almost anything. "I promise we'll pack up and come back home if you don't like it. Even if it's the middle of the night. And we'll pick up some marshmallows to toast." He knew Hux had always wanted to try that. 

Hux looked between the two expectant stares. He pursed his lips and sighed. "All right. I'll Try." He waggled a finger in Ben's direction. "But I'm taking both those things as a promise." Ben grinned triumphantly and took the mug back. Before Hux could say anything he took a gulp. 

"What did you do to my coffee??"

*** **

They were in Ben's tiny kitchen, a cooler propped open behind them. The refrigerator door was open and they were staring into it.

"You were really expecting me to say yes to camping, weren't you?"

"Either that or I wouldn't have to cook all next week."

"But why so much? It's just going to be the two of us." He turned to Ben. "Right?"

Ben turned with a smirk. "You think I'm getting you up on top of the mountain alone, and I would invite anyone else along?"

Hux smiled. "Just checking." He motioned to the refrigerator. "I mean, it looks like a lot of food for just the two of us."

They turned together and looked at the cooler. "Think you can make it fit?" Ben winked.

Hux rolled his eyes. "Why are you looking at me?"

Ben shrugged, trying to look innocent. "Gee, I don't know. You do have an awful lot of practice making things fit."

They stood looking at each other for a moment before Ben burst into laughter. Hux swatted him on the arm. 

"You do realize you've managed to cock-block yourself for the weekend? I'm assuming that there will be other campers nearby, and that tents are not exactly sound-proofed."

Ben chuckled. "That's part of the fun. Ya gotta be super quiet." He leaned in for a kiss but Hux planted his hands on his chest and stopped him. 

"Oh no you don't. You said we have to get up to the campsites after people check out, but before they all fill back up. You've got work to do." He directed Ben to the refrigerator. "Start handing and I'll start packing."

They moved the cooler out to Ben's truck, then he backed it up to his garage and lowered the tailgate. 

"Just a few things and we'll be ready." Hux helped him load two plastic crates, his sling chairs and a zippered case Ben told him held the tent. Their pillows and a couple of quilts were already in the backseat, and Ben tossed an inflatable mattress on top. He laughed at Hux's relieved expression. "We're not total heathens." He reminded him with a grin. 

Once they got on the road Hux was surprised when Ben turned into the Peggy's Pinch grocery. "You can't possibly need more food?"

Ben winked. "Be right back."

He was grinning expectantly when he opened the driver's side door and tossed a grocery bag onto Hux's lap. He opened the back and prepared to empty the bags of ice he had into the cooler. Hux peeked in and laughed. "Nice to see you upholding part of your bargain." He pulled the bag of marshmallows out.

Ben buckled up and prepared to back his behemoth, extended cab truck out of the lot. "Gotta keep my boyfriend happy. He's letting me take him camping for the first time. I want him to enjoy it, so he'll want to again."

Hux reached over and stroked Ben's arm. "Any time I'm alone with you I'm enjoying it." When Ben shot him a laviscious look he grinned. "Ok. That's not how I meant that. It was supposed to sound sweet and loving."

Ben nodded. "Oh, I do love you. I enjoy being alone with you in all kinds of ways." /awl kinda ways/. "Don't worry. We'll get lots of alone time this weekend. Give us plenty of time to talk."

Something about his voice captured Hux's attention. He looked closely at Ben, but didn't say anything more. 

*** **

Ben drove up the winding road that passed the resort. He continued until he reached the top of the mountain, then pulled out on to the parkway, which ran the length of the mountain range. Finn had been right, the air was thankfully free of the haze of humidity they had been sitting under for the past week. Visibility was clear over the entire valley, and Hux could see as far as the mountains on the opposite side. Ben saw him admiring the view. 

"We'll have to plan a trip out that way one weekend. Maybe this fall we could go over by the state line. It's real pretty out that way, over those mountains. Lots of good hiking and nice little B&B's."

Hux nodded and lowered his window a little more, cranking it down with the old-fashioned handle. He let the cool air wash over him as he watched the scenery go by and letting in the hum of the over-sized tires. It would be warmer in the afternoon, but at the moment it was pleasant.

There were a lot of other cars on the road, and many people on the pull-offs. They were taking pictures and selfies with the impressive backdrop. 

"It really is beautiful up here." Hux sighed as Ben put on his blinker and pulled into the camping area. 

The road circled around, campsites lining either side. Any space that wasn't cleared for the road or camping was covered in trees, although the ground below had been freed of underbrush. Towards the back of the loop there were spots that had electric as well as water. There were several campers set up. As they drove past one Hux couldn't help but comment, "they look like they have really settled in." There was a line hung with laundry, patio furniture, and even a few red-hatted gnomes. 

"Oh, yeah. That would be the person in charge of the site. They'll live there all summer. They empty the trash cans and make sure every thing is neat and ready for new campers."

Hux raised his eyebrows as Ben found a spot and prepared to back his truck in. "Nice job."

"Sort of. The National Park uses volunteers for that. It's mostly gonna be retirees." He turned off the switch and grinned over to Hux. "Home sweet home!"

Hux looked around. "Looks more like a bare patch of dirt to me."

Ben patted his arm. "Don't worry, we'll have it fixed up real comfortable in no time." He leaned over and gave Hux a quick kiss. He looked as though he was going to say something else, but then he was opening his door and stepping out. Hux blinked after him for a moment, then climbed out himself. 

They unloaded everything off the back of the truck, stacking it along the edge of the site, and on the picnic table taking up one side. 

The tent was going to take the longest to set up, so they decided to tackle that first. Hux had never set up a tent before, so Ben gave directions and the two of them managed to get it standing. Then Ben showed him how to set the rain fly, and stake everything down. Hux could hear ravens somewhere above.

Hux was just hammering down the last stake when Ben came through loaded down with the air mattress and the hand pump. It didn't look anything like the bicycle tire pumps Hux was used to seeing. The tube was shorter, and much fatter. 

Ben shook it at him. "This thing is designed for filling float tubes for boats. It moves a lot of air." He dropped everything just inside the tent door and slipped off his flip flops on the little outdoor mat he had placed there. Stepping into the tent barefoot he looked back at Hux. "Why don't you dig the lanterns out of one of those boxes. We can go ahead and put them out so we won't be searching for them later."

As Hux rifled through the well-packed boxes he glanced around the camp. "What are those big metal cupboards for?"

Ben's voice was muffled from inside the tent. "Thos're bear boxes."

Hux looked up in confusion. "What's a bear box? Are you supposed to trap errant bears in there? Or is that where you hide?" He smiled as Ben's laugh floated out to him. 

"It's a bear trap! Naw, that's where you keep food, toothpaste, anything that smells like you could eat it. There's a special closure on it that bears have a hard time opening."

Hux pulled out two lanterns and set them on the picnic table, then went to investigate. He looked suspiciously at the handle. It looked like there was a small covered opening and he could just make out a latch well underneath. He shivered at the thought of reaching down into where he couldn't see well, and the number of spiders that could be lurking behind the latch. 

Hux could hear the sound of the hand pump so he walked over to the tent and looked in. "Will we be using it?" He asked when Ben stopped for a quick break.

"What, the bear box? We can, or we can just lock it in the truck. If there had been a lot of bear activity lately I would use the box. They'll break into a vehicle if it smells too inviting."

Hux looked around nervously. "Are we likely to draw any bears?"

Ben looked up at him. "They're around, but I haven't heard about them bothering anyone up here this year. If they get real bad they'll close the camp and picnic sites. But the only place I've heard having trouble so far this spring is the resort. They've been real bad around the dumpsters, and they had to relocate one bear already."

Hux wasn't certain that made him feel better, but he nodded. Ben finished pumping up the air mattress. He laid across it, crossing his arms behind his head and grinned to Hux. "Come see if it's got enough air in it." He winked. 

Glancing around at the empty site Hux slipped his loafers off and stepped in. The flaps of the doorway fell closed behind him and cast the tent in semi-darkness. He crawled over the air mattress to lie down next to Ben. 

"Hmmm." He jerked his legs a couple times to bounce them up and down. "I'm not certain."

Ben rolled towards him. "There's a couple ways to test it." And he reached over to pull Hux to his lips. 

Hux tipped his head and pushed his tongue over Ben's lips. He opened invitingly for him, while he pushed his hands under Hux's shirt and spread his fingers over as much skin as he could reach. Hux gave a little gasp and threw his leg over Ben's thigh. From there he could push his growing erection against Ben. 

He responded by clutching Hux closer and rolling his hips. He pulled Hux on top of him and moved his hands lower. With a grip on his ass Ben ground them against each other. Hux pulled away just enough for a low gasp to escape his lips. "I want . . ."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a voice from outside the tent. "Hello! Anybody home?"

They jerked apart, trying to silently laugh to each other and trying to put themselves back together. Ben finally put a finger to his lips and stood up--willing himself to calm down with a slow deep breath, then crouching in the low tent and shuffling his way out the flap door. 

Hux could hear the muffled greetings outside the tent. Ben was introducing himself to what sounded like their neighbor. He lay on the mattress and listened as they made small talk for a while. 

He was just beginning to wonder if appearing suddenly would be more suspicious than hiding in the tent when Ben finally said "well, I'd better get back to getting set up. It was real nice to meet you." The neighbor apologized for keeping him and disappeared back, presumably, to her own site. 

Hux came cautiously out of the tent, peering out to see if he was about to get caught sneaking out. Ben was standing by the truck, grinning at him. As Hux climbed all the way out Ben opened the door and was rummaging through the console. He resurfaced with a pen. "I'm gonna go pay for the space, you wanna get the bedclothes in the tent?"

Hux smirked but he nodded. Before he got anything out of the truck however, he stood and watched Ben walking down the road towards the pay station. Halfway down Ben stopped briefly and turned, grinning back at Hux. He absolutely knew Hux had been watching him. Shaking his head Hux finally turned and started unloading the truck.

When Ben got back Hux was standing just outside the doorway of the tent. He had unzipped all the window covers and tied back the door and screen flaps. Ben leaned over to see what he was looking at. There were two closed sleeping bags with pillows neatly on top over the air mattress. The quilt was folded neatly to the side. He looked questioning at Hux. Hux looked back, "please tell me that's not how we're sleeping tonight?"

Ben laughed. "Don't worry, no. Let me show you." Hux followed him into the tent with a sigh of relief. Ben showed him how to open one of the sleeping bags flat and laid it over the mattress. He spread the quilt over top. "We'll see how chilly it gets tonight. It can get right cool up here. The quilt might be enough, but we'll have the other sleeping bag if we need it." He laid a hand over Hux's cheek and kissed him, just as the sound of a large vehicle came around the loop. 

They watched through the tent windows as another truck pulled in two spots down. A couple a few years older than them got out and started unloading three young children. Another vehicle was pulling around the loop as they did. 

Ben and Hux shared a look. "Guess they're gonna start rolling in now." Then they both climbed out of the tent.

There was a 4x4 post planted in the ground between the tent and the picnic table. Ben hung one of the lanterns from a hook near the top. He waved at the new neighbors. Then he climbed into the bed of the truck and unlocked the tool box mounted behind the cab. Hux stood at the tailgate and watched, taking further advantage to admire Ben as he squatted and leaned over the box. His ass was on full display, and his tshirt rode up to expose the skin across his lower back. Charles could imagine how it would feel under his fingers.

"I know what you're doing." Ben cast a glance back at Hux. He smiled slyly. "I'm not doing anything. Just here in case you need a hand."

Ben snorted, then tossed a bag down the bed towards him. "Stick that over by the fire pit. We'll need it for later."

Hux reached over and grabbed the bag as Ben relocked his box. He looked in the bag, then questioningly at Ben. 

Ben swung a leg over the side of the bed and stepped down off the tire. "Charcoal. If you wanna roast your marshmallows we'll need to get a fire going later."

Hux gestured around them. "We can't find any sticks and wood to burn in a forest?"

"Everyone who stays here needs wood for their campfires. You're welcome to go looking, but it's generally pretty picked over."

Hux shrugged and placed the bag next to the firepit. "I'll take your word for it. So. Are we settled in yet?"

"If you wanna set up the chairs I'll fix us some lunch. Then maybe we'll check out the hiking trail. I haven't been here in so long I'm not sure where it leads to."

After a liberal handful of the hand sanitizer Hux tossed him from the box, Ben pulled a two-burner gas stove out of the box and set it on the table to hook up the canister. Hux watched him rummage through the cooler and pull out some containers. Ben winked at him when he said "don't rearrange all my hard work."

"I'm sure you'll manage to stuff it all back in."

He pulled a pot, and a long handled spoon out of one box. He motioned to the other with the spoon. "Look in there for a couple plates and what-not. This won't take long."

He emptied one container into the pot. It was fried potatoes. Then he opened the other, obviously an egg box and started cracking eggs over the potatoes. 

After a few minutes of sizzling and stirring Ben emptied the pot onto their plates. Then before he sat down to eat he grabbed the dish bins and filled them with water from the spigot that sat between the campsites. He poured some water into the pot and left it to come to a simmer. 

When they were done eating Ben poured the hot water into what was left in one of the bins. It sat steaming while he found what he needed to wash up the dishes in the crate. 

Hux elbowed past him, then. "I can do those. You cook, I clean." Ben paused while they were pressed arm to arm. Hux caught his breath at the dark look in his eyes and felt him push against him a little more tightly. 

Then one of the children in the next campsite squealed and they both blinked. Instead, Ben nodded. "Seems fair." And stepped away leaving Hux a little chilly in the warm air. 

While Hux finished Ben put the cooler in the backseat of the truck. Hux watched appreciatively as he then leaned over the front seat and grabbed the bag of marshmallows and threw them in the cooler. "Thanks for that." Hux called. Ben looked over his shoulder and Hux knew Ben understood exactly what he was referring to. He smiled and hummed as dried the dishes with a cloth. 

They were just getting ready to leave when the door to the camper next to them banged shut. "Oh. Excuse me!" They turned and a short lady in her early seventies was coming around the truck. "Sorry to bother you again. Ben, right?"

Ben stepped towards her. "Yes ma'am. What did you need?" /Whatcha/

"Would you mind terribly helping me lower my awning? I can't quite seem to make it turn right." She looked at Hux behind Ben and smiled. "Hi there! I'm Arlene."

Hux followed Ben to her camper. "Hello. I'm Hux."

She blinked at him, but her smile didn't falter. "Now that's an unusual name. Is that your first name?"

"No ma'am, my last."

"Now then, what does your Mamma call you?"

Hux didn't know why he was blushing, or why her look was so disconcerting. She wasn't even half his size and he didn't usually share his first name. But. 

"It's Armitage, ma'am." He knew Ben was looking at him, probably biting down a laugh. He looked at Arlene instead. 

"Armitage." She repeated slowly /Aaahar-Ma-tidge/ "My, that is a mouthful."

"Yes ma'am. That is one reason I never use it."

"Well, luckily Hux seems to suit you. Oh! Thank you so much Honey! I'll be very glad for that later." Hux looked over and Ben was putting away the crank for the awning. "Would you boys like something cold to drink? I've got some coke in the fridge."

"Thank you ma'am, but we were just heading out to see where the hiking trail goes."

"Well I won't keep you then. Thank you Ben."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

They walked to the hard top road and followed it around the loop. Hux shook his head. "Why do I feel like I should be wearing short pants?"

Ben chuckled. "Southern Grandmas can have that effect on you."

As they walked around the loop of the campground every spot was filled. There were couples and families, groups and singles. One man had a small tent and four dogs. A large yellow cat glared at them from the bay window of one of the campers. The sound of people laughing and talking filled the air, drifting behind them as they started down the narrow path to the hiking trails. 

In the relative quiet and shade of the path, Ben's fingers found their way around Hux's. He wiggled his fingers in between Ben's and squeezed. They walked at a lazy pace, enjoying the cool air, the birdsong around them.

Ben turned his head towards Hux and drew a sharp breath, like he had something to say. But instead of speaking he pulled his hand away, then stopped all together to look behind them. The pounding of small feet on the hard-packed earth was coming down the path like the approach of the tiny horsemen. Sure enough, a moment later the three children from the site near theirs were running around the curve, screeching as they tried to avoid the two men standing in the path. With a little zigzagging by the kids, and maneuvering by the men, the kids were passed them. 

Ben stepped up beside Hux and looked expectantly up the path. Sure enough, a few moments later the parents were slipping past them, murmuring niceties as they tried to keep up with their children. 

Ben watched them go, then smiled and took Hux's hand again. They walked in silence until they reached the hiking area. 

The path opened up into a circle surrounded by three other paths. Two led either way across the mountain top, the other towards the valley opposite where they had driven in. This side of the mountain looked over route 276 and, in the distance, Hemmings. 

Ben pointed towards the valley. "I think there's a rocky overlook this way. It's nice for climbing out on and getting a good view."

Hux shrugged agreeably. "I'm fine with whatever. Just don't lose me in the wilderness."

Ben laughed and started down the next path. "Just stay on the path like your Southern Granny told you, Little Red."

Hux snorted but followed Ben down the path. 

Sure enough, the trees thinned out and the brush opened up to a bare rocky expanse. It didn't look like it went very far out, but every time they stepped up on the last rock, there were more below them, reaching further out. They could also climb higher if they went to their right, but Ben led them further ahead.

There were people all over the rocks. Climbing, jumping, hanging their feet over the edges as they looked out over the valley. Ben settled them at the edge of the outcropping; Hux could see paths below them leading further down the mountain. 

In the relative privacy, even though there were people all around them, Ben held Hux's hand as they admired the view. Below them, but high over the valley, Hux watched several ravens floating lazily over the air currents.

Hux sighed deeply, contentedly. Once again feeling relaxation overtaking his muscles. "This is beautiful."

Ben squeezed his hand. "Uh huh." Hux glanced over and realized he was staring at him. Hux felt himself blush a little. He blinked at Ben's unwavering eyes and looked away, smiling. Ben leaned in just enough that their arms were pressed together again. 

"You know . . ." Ben started, but was quickly interrupted by three teenage boys jumping from the rocks above to directly behind where they were sitting. They turned their heads to watch their descent, until they had disappeared behind rocks and trees. Their yells could still be heard. 

Ben took a breath. "Finn was telling me . . ."

A high pitched scream and then a wailing suddenly filled their ears. They both jerked around to see a child, not much more than a toddler, being looked over by a young woman. Their knees were scraped and they held their hands out for inspection and kisses. Fat tears rolled down their cheeks. 

As the child was carried off Hux felt his own cheeks. "I should have worn a hat. I think I'm starting to burn already."

Ben frowned and brushed his fingers over his cheeks. "Yeah, yer getting some color. Best head back, at least into the trees."

They climbed to their feet and started back to the path. Once they reached the forest there was a park ranger, their tan clothes and US Forest Service patch dappled by the filtered sunlight. 

"If you're interested, we're doing a nature program at the mountain top amphitheatre. It will be starting in about 10 minutes." She motioned up one of the side paths, then turned to speak to the next group coming towards her. 

"Wanna go?" Ben asked Hux. 

"I've never been to anything like that. I would if you would like to."

Ben nodded. "I think you'll enjoy it. And it should be in the shade." He winked.

They went down the path they were directed to, and came upon a dirt circle with wooden risers on one side and a wooden screen on the other. 

Ben gestured to the screen. "Sometimes they do programs in the evenings, with slide shows. Those are nice." He led Hux up to the top riser and they sat on the far end. Ben crowded up against Hux, their legs pressed close together. 

They watched a small crowd gather. Hux finally leaned over, forearms on his thighs like Ben was. "So what's going on with Finn?"

Ben turned his head and they were eye-to-eye, shoulders together as well. "Naw, he was just catching me up on the latest about him and Rey." He gestured to the ranger as she walked in front of the screen. "It'll keep."

Hux soon was distracted by the talk of local flora, fauna, and bear deterrents. He stayed pressed tightly to Ben's side, their hands occasionally brushing together. 

*** **

They got back to the campsite, having decided to kick back and do nothing until dinner time. 

"Part of camping is being lazy. It'll be good for you." Commented Ben as he kicked back in one of the chairs. He handed Hux a water bottle he had gotten out of the cooler still in the truck. 

"And you." Hux shot back. "Half the time I'm at your place I'm sitting around watching you be busy."

Ben leaned over, the look on his face saying he was about to make a smart-ass suggestive comment, when they were interrupted. 

"Oh, you boys are back!" Arlene came around the truck. "I am so sorry to bother you again. I know I've done nothing but interrupt your weekend . . ."

Ben stood up, Hux followed. "It's fine, really. What's the problem?"

Arlene looked flustered. "My kitchen sink is all backed up. I can't seem to get it clear. And I'm in the middle of cooking and the bathroom sink is just too tiny and I'm afraid I'll clog it up too . . ."

"Miss Arlene." /Arrrr-lean/ Ben interrupted firmly. "It's really fine. Let's go take a look."

She led the way back around the truck to her camper. Hux watched Ben follow her in. It was so small and Hux decided he would just be taking up space. He stood just outside the door and could hear them talking. Arlene continued to apologize. She added, "if my Harry was here he would handle this. I just never really had to before."

Hux had a thought. He looked around camper to where Arlene's car was pulled in, front end to the front of the camper. He walked around the back of her car and looked over the bumper. 

A few minutes later Arlene followed Ben back out. "Thank you so much for coming to help me, Ben. I'm so sorry."

Ben smiled. "It's fine, really. I don't mind at all. You get back to your cooking, now. It smelled delicious."

Arlene brightened a little. "It will be done in just a little while. Why don't you boys join me for dinner?"

Ben started to make a polite excuse when Hux stepped in. "Ben has quite a bit of food at our site. Why don't we join forces? We could bring what we have and help you get set up."

Ben looked at him for a beat, then back at Arlene. "Yeah, I got some smoked pork that'll go real good with that coleslaw you got in there. You want us back in say, an hour or so?"

Arlene almost jumped for her excitement. "That sounds wonderful! I'll have it all ready to go out by then. Oh, and don't worry about drinks, I've got some tea made up in the fridge."

Ben waited until they were passed the truck before he spoke. "That was a little unexpected."

Hux shrugged. "What did she say about her husband?"

Ben glanced back towards the camper. "Not much. She's clearly here on her own."

Hux nodded. "I don't think she drove the camper up here herself."

Ben looked back again but couldn't really see anything from their site. 

"I am no expert, but I'm thinking her sedan couldn't pull that camper? Plus, there's no hitch on it."

Ben laughed as he pulled the cooler out of the truck. "Look at you. We'll make a country boy out of you yet. Yeah, she didn't pull that camper. It would be odd for her husband to bring her up here and leave her. Unless he's planning on joining her later."

"Either way, I think she's lonely. You don't mind, do you?"

Ben smiled at him from the cooler. "Course not. Long as you don't mind sharing me?"

Hux tried not to laugh. "She can have you until I need a car repair or something fixed in the apartment."

Ben paused, then laughed. "Good to know I can't be replaced too easily."

Hux frowned. "What were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Nothing that can't wait." /cain't/

"Are Finn and Rey all right?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Come help me with this."

By the time they were back at Arlene's camper, she was ready for them. "You boys put these out on the picnic table." She started handing them containers of food that they placed on the table cloth she had laid out.

"Wow." Hux said in an impressed tone. "The ambience over here is much better than our site." He admired the napkins and forks and spoons she had put on the table, as well as the fairy lights under the awning that would illuminate the space once it actually got dark. 

Ben elbowed him. "Now who's not gonna want to come back?"

Hux eyed the camper. "We'll have to toss for it. I doubt we would both fit in there."

Ben laughed but turned back to the camper as Arlene climbed down the three steps. "Oh, that meat does look good Ben. I haven't had smoked meat in forever. Harry was always the one that did that."

They traded a glance as she made her way to the table. She had a pitcher in her hand that she wiggled into a small space near the end. 

Ben leaned over and pulled a water bottle out of his cargo pocket. "Here." He said slyly. "You can take a sip of my tea to try it, but I suspect you're gonna want this."

Hux took the bottle without question. He had already encountered Southern tea before. 

As they sat down and started filling their plates they made small talk. They learned Arlene lived in Allenston, in one of the older neighborhoods. It sounded small and cozy. 

Curiosity finally got the better of him and Hux asked, "how did you get the camper up here? I noticed there is no hitch on your car."

"Oh heavens no, I wouldn't think of driving that thing by myself. My son brought it up here and set it up yesterday after he got off work." There was an uneasy pause and Hux started to regret his curiosity. Finally Arlene continued. "Harry and I took this camper out every year for ten years before he got sick. That was two years ago. God finally took him home this past Spring. I couldn't think what to do with myself, so I decided to try this on my own. It seemed a good way to have Harry back again." She shook her head and looked at Ben. "Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea."

Ben patted her arm across the table. "It has been a pleasure to spend time with you. And I'm so sorry about your husband."

Arlene nodded and with just a tiny sniff she smiled "thank you. And as much as I'm enjoying your company, I can't rely on the kindness of strangers everytime I want to do this. Maybe it is time to give it up."

"Do you have any friends or family that would be willing to come out with you?"

Arlene looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, maybe. Most of my friends only get outside as far as their gardens. But my grandkids might be at a good age to join me. The older ones, at any rate."

"I just would hate to see you give it up, if it's something you really enjoy doing. How long are you going to be set up here?"

"Benny is coming back Wednesday to pick up the camper. And of course, I have my car. If I decide I've had enough I'll just drive myself home. So. Dessert?"

Hux almost groaned until he remembered the marshmallows. He told Arlene. Ben added, "are you one of those people who likes to toast in flames or coals?"

"Well, flames of course. How else are you gonna catch 'em on fire?"

"Oh," laughed Ben. "You're one of Those people."

Hux looked between the two of them. "There seems to be a lot more to toasting marshmallows than meets the eye?"

Arlene laughed. "Oh Honey. Just you wait."

*** **

Hux ended up going to bed before Ben and Arlene called it a night. Although he wouldn't call it sleep, but rather a sugar-induced coma. He had eaten four toasted marshmallows, one burnt (for science) and two S'mores. 

When Ben finally came to the tent he stripped down to his shirt and boxers and crawled under the quilt. The temperature had dropped drastically, and had a hint of humidity to it, so it was also chilly. Ben's warm embrace was a welcome escape from the chill. 

Hux mumbled sleepily against him. Ben whispered into his ear. "Shhhh. We can't sleep too late. Gotta be packed up by 11, and I invited Arlene for breakfast."

Hux mumbled his agreement, then burrowed his way against Ben's chest and faded back to sleep. 

*** **

The next morning Hux awoke to Ben's hard cock tight against his backside. Without thinking he ground back against him. Ben let out an exasperated sound and suddenly Hux remembered where he was. He rolled over onto his back and Ben propped himself on his elbow and stroked his cheek with his free hand.

Outside the tent Hux could hear the breeze rustling the leaves, the birds chirping, and the sound of people all around them. Someone was playing music. "Sorry. Not much we can do about that right now. Is there?"

Ben shook his head. "Not enough time, and I don't think I could be quiet right now. Don't want to."

The look in his eye made Hux shiver just a little. "As soon as we get home, then?"

Once again, something flitted over Ben's face that Hux couldn't quite catch. But then Ben was kissing him in a way that made him forget his own name. He finally pulled away and, breathing hard, answered "as soon as we walk in the door. If I make it that far."

Hux caught his breath, then good- naturedly poked Ben's ribs. "I slept in a tent for you. I deserve a bed."

Ben gave him that look again. "Yeah, you do." Then he was climbing out from under the quilt to pull his clothes on. 

They packed up the tent and everything in it first. Then Ben started bacon and eggs before they went to Arlene's to help carry out "just a few things" she had cooked up. It took six trips between the three of them. 

Watching Ben finish cooking the bacon over the camp stove reminded Hux of something. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that canister on your stove for?"

"The one that says bacon grease? Bacon grease, I reckon." He grinned back at Hux. 

"Smart ass." He glanced at Arlene, suddenly self-conscious, but she was smiling. "But why?"

"A lot of people save the bacon grease for cooking. They add it to a pan or to their pots of vegetables. Mamma uses it in green beans or cabbage when she doesn't have any fatback."

"But it just sits on the stove? You don't refrigerate it?" Hux sounded slightly alarmed. 

"Well, yeah. Bacon is salted and cured. That preserves it. Don't need to be refrigerated."

Arlene piped in. "It's also excellent for making sausage gravy."

"Mhmm." Agreed Ben. He looked at Hux's quizzical expression. "That thick white gravy. You like eating it over biscuits."

Hux spotted it on the table and was trying to decide if he still liked sausage gravy. Ben added, "course, I don't use it for that. We know how I am with gravy-making."

Hux laughed. "You're still better than me."

"You don't cook much?" Arlene looked at Hux.

"No ma'am, I do a lot of take-out I'm afraid. No one ever taught me, and I really couldn't find the time, motivation or energy to learn."

"Well, then I suppose it's a good thing Ben is around. You seem to enjoy cooking, don't you?"

"Sure do, ma'am. Mamma and Grandma made sure I learned. I guess once it was clear I was gonna be a pretty big boy they wanted me to be able to feed myself sometimes."

Arlene laughed. "Your Mamma and Grandma sound like smart ladies. Although," her tone took a more serious turn, "I'll just bet they enjoyed feeding you. It's nice to have someone to take care of." She looked at Hux pointedly. "And to have someone to take care of you."

Hux blinked at Arlene. Then he looked at Ben, who was staring back at him. Hux smiled weakly. "Yes." He broke Ben's gaze and looked back at Arlene. "Yes. It is nice. I never really thought I would find that. Never even knew I needed it."

Arlene peered at him through her glasses. "You know, before Harry died, I never really thought about it one way or the other." She looked between the two men. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable; I don't know just how close you boys are, and it's none of my business. But since I lost Harry I have realized just how precious love is. And whatever form you can find it in should be held onto tightly." She turned back to the table and took a sip from her glass.

Ben and Hux stared at each other for a moment in shock. Ben recovered first, pulling the last of the bacon out of the pan and dropping it onto the plate. He carried it to the table and sat next to Hux, finding a place to squeeze in the plate on the full table.

He looked Arlene in the eye and smiled. "Yes ma'am, I couldn't agree with you more."

*** **

They did manage to make it into the trailer from the yard. Ben was kissing Hux as he pushed him through the living room and down the hallway. They were shedding their clothes as they went. 

Ben pushed him onto the bed, jerking off the last of Hux's clothes, and then his own impatiently. He grabbed the lube from the bedside and crawled up onto the bed as Hux scooted back towards the head. Ben stopped in the middle, on his knees, and motioned to Hux. "Com'ere."

Hux moved back to him, climbing onto his lap and straddling him. As Ben kissed him his hands wandered lower, until they were spreading his ass cheeks wider. 

Hux moved against him, then pushed back over his hands. "Why don't you prep me. I want you inside me."

Ben quickly got his fingers slicked up and started with one pressing against Hux's ass. As soon as he had worked it all the way in he added another. Hux moaned and bared his throat for Ben. He licked and kissed it as his fingers plunged in and out.

Gasping, Hux finally pulled away. "Enough. I need you now."

Ben helped him lay back on the bed, his hips still raised up over Ben's folded legs. Ben raised up on his knees just enough to angle his cock against Hux. Then he was pushing inside, both of them moaning with the pleasure they had been anticipating. 

Hux brushed his fingers over his nipples as Ben started thrusting into him, hands firmly over his hips. Hux couldn't stop his eyes from closing, or the sounds that were coming out of him: throaty, needy, loud. In response Ben groaned, struggling to keep his eyes on Hux, watching him get further from conscious thought to giving himself over to the building pleasure. 

Then Ben let go of one of his hips, coaxing that leg up so the ankle rested on his shoulder. It changed the angle completely and suddenly Ben was hitting his prostate directly with every thrust. 

It was not long after that Hux was gripping the bed cover and arching his back, waves already starting to surge over his body. Ben wrapped his hand around his cock and Hux was coming, his eyes rolling back in his head and nothing but incoherent sounds rolling off his tongue. 

He could hear and feel Ben hit his own orgasm; as he thrust completely inside Hux, his legs quivering with tension. Hux managed to open his eyes in time to see Ben, eyes squeezed shut and slack jawed, completely overtaken. 

They both needed a moment to catch their breath and reclaim their thoughts. Then, still inside Hux, Ben managed to lay himself out over him, propped on his elbows. "So. Finn."

Hux burst into breathless laughter. "You think of that Now?"

Ben looked sheepish, but he continued. "Well, Finn came over yesterday to tell me him and Rey are moving in together."

Hux cocked his head in interest. "Oh. So are we getting a new neighbor?"

Ben looked down at Hux and licked his lips. If Hux hadn't just gotten fucked silly he would have been turned on. He still got a warm feeling across his belly. 

"Well now, no. They found a place closer to where they work."

"Oh. I don't know why I'm surprised. He was never there, anyway."

"Yeah, and you said you wanted out of the apartment." Ben shifted back as Hux sat up on his elbows. "Oh, yes. We had talked about this once before. Me maybe taking his place."

" . . . Or you could just move in with me." The words tumbled out of Ben's mouth and then he froze, possibly not even breathing, as he waited for Hux's response. 

Hux was surprised, then he moved a hand to Ben's cheek. "Is that what you've been trying to say all weekend? You want to move in together?"

"Yeah, but if that's too much there's always Finn's place. It would give you some space but we could still . . ."

"I would love to live with you."

Ben's expression was hopeful, but wary. "But?"

"Well," Hux looked around, "is there really room for both of us?"

Ben laughed. "It's a trailer Hux. You jack it up, haul it off and dump a double-wide in it's place. Or build a house. Whatever you want. As long as you're in it I don't care what I live in." He seemed a little breathless so Hux kissed him. 

"Then yes. We should absolutely move in together."


End file.
